Happy birthday
by Polansk
Summary: It's Rei's birthday and everybody wants celebrate... except Asuka


Once again, Shinji was cleaning the apartment because they'll do a party and Misato just watched...  
  
"What are we going to celebrate?" Shinji says while clean the table.  
  
"Don't you know? Today is Rei's birthday!" Misato said.  
  
"Why don't we celebrate in hers apartment?"  
  
"You know very well! That place isn't very comfortable..."  
  
"Oh yes... it's true! Who is coming to the party?"  
  
"Everybody! Her school's friends, Ritsuko, Kaji and your father."  
  
"Is my father coming too?" Shinji Said before stops to clean.  
  
"And I hope both you don't act like children! This day is very important to Rei and I don't want someone ruins everything!"  
  
"But she neither cares if today is her birthday!"  
  
"That is why this party must be perfect! She need like this things from now!"  
  
"You're right..."  
  
"I'm going to take Rei in her aartment and want to see everything ready when i come back!"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Few hours later, everything was ready. Shinji was waiting for Rei and Asuka arrives the apartment.  
  
"Where are Misato and what is going on here?" Asuka said while look at the food on the table.  
  
"We're celebrating Rei's birthday. Misato went bring Rei, or else she could lose her own party!"  
  
"I don't know why we need to be Nice to this doll! If she wants a party, then do it by herself!" said Asuka while fells some jealous.  
  
"Don't say that! She has to know that have some friends!" Shinji said few angry.  
  
"Are you angry just because I said that things about your little friend?"  
  
"I'm not angry!" Shinji said while his face gets red.  
  
"I don't know why you do like her so much!" Asuka looks indifferent at him.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE ANYTHING, COULD YOU STOP?"  
  
Suddenly, Misato enter in the apartment with Rei.  
  
"Look whos here!" Misato was very excited.  
  
"..." Rei says.  
  
PenPen leaves Misato's bedroom with a fish in your beak. Rei takes the fish and PenPen go back to sleep.  
  
"er... thanks..." Rei says.  
  
"The birthday won't be here?" Shinji says while look at the beautiful Rei's dress.  
  
"It will! We have gone to a shop before come to here! She almost have none good dress!" Misato says.  
  
"She's... different..." Shinji says.  
  
"You mean, beautiful?" Misato says take advantage of the situation.  
  
"er... yes..." Shinji says getting very shamed.  
  
"thanks..." Rei says getting very shamed too.  
  
Asuka realizes the room was too humid and changes the subject.  
  
"Were are everybody?"  
  
"Who?" Rei says without know that someone else was coming.  
  
"The guests! Don't you know who is coming to your party?"  
  
"It's because I called everybody!" Misato says.  
  
Someone arrives. They were Kensuke, Touji and Hikari...  
  
"You're wonderful!" Touji says  
  
**TUM**  
  
"Don't be cheeky. but it's true!" Hikari says while hits Touji.  
  
"I'm starving!" Kensuke says while goes to the table.  
  
"We don't have much money, but we could buy a little gift..." Hikari says.  
  
Rei Takes the Box and onpen it. There is a perfume inside...  
  
"thanks..." Rei says with the same expression in the face of someone watching a documentary...  
  
"Didn't you like it?" Hikari says.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll never changes!" Asuka says while pull Hikari to inside her bedroom.  
  
"You can put the gifts in Shinji's bedroom" Misato says.  
  
Rei goes to the bedroom. Kensuke was devouring some food while put a tape in your camcorder and Touji was following Misato for all the room...  
  
"You're wonderful too, major!" Touji says with a stupid smile in the face.  
  
"Why did you say that? I wasn't wonderful yesterday?" Misato says having fun.  
  
"I don't mean that! You're always wonderful!"  
  
"I guess isn't a good Idea say this things in front of Shinji. He'll tell your girlfriend!"  
  
"I don't have girlfriend! Where about you?"  
  
"Me neither! I will never have a girlfriend!" Misato says pretending be silly.  
  
"I mean if you don't have a boyfriend"  
  
"ahnn... I don't know... It depends on what will happens tonight..."  
  
Touji freezes with a smile dreamer.  
  
"What did you gave to Rei?" Kensuke says to Shinji whith his mouth full and turning on the camcorder.  
  
"I-I forgot to give the present!" Shinji says before runs to the bedroom.  
  
Inside Asuka's bedroom, She was beating up the pillow...  
  
"Can't believe they're making a party to her! They didn't make one to me!" Asuka says jealousy.  
  
"They know when is your birthday?" Hikari says.  
  
"er... no."  
  
"Didn't you tell them?"  
  
"no! But they didn't worried about ask me! Rei don't tell anything too and they know when is her birthday!"  
  
"It's because she's different! She's too quiet, that's why they're trying to make her happier!"  
  
"Just because I'm happy, can't I wish a party?"  
  
"If you try understand this fools, will to go mad!"  
  
"That's right... you're the best friend someone can have! Much better than this idiots"  
  
"What was your gift?"  
  
"Nothing! She already has a lot of idiots trying to please her! She doesn't need me!  
  
Inside Shinji's bedroom, Rei was on his bed...  
  
Shinji enter his bedrom to take the gift and was surprised when saw Rei.  
  
"er... sorry... didn't know you was herei..." Shinji says.  
  
"don't worry..." Rei says while sits.  
  
"I came to take your present..."  
  
"I wonder about if I sleep here..."  
  
"W-WHAT?" Shinji says very shamed (again)  
  
"I mean, if I lived with another people..."  
  
"Sometimes I guess could be better if I lived alone" Shinji says.  
  
"Why?" Rei says surprised.  
  
"Alone, my problems couldn't be worst! Alone, nobody will tell me what to do and I could forget the problems... everything would be fine..."  
  
"But with friends close to you, they would help you to solve all the problems!"  
  
"You say that because don't know what is have someone close to you! With friends, you'll see they don't correspond to your expectation." Shinji says trying to convince her at all costs.  
  
Rei lowered her head...  
  
"You don't know what is be completely alone..."  
  
"er... I'm sorry... I didn't want say that..." Shinji says after realize he said something very stupid.  
  
"Don't apologize... You're right when say I'm alone, but you're wrong when say it's better without friends."  
  
"I had my mom and she leaves me! I had my father and he leaves me! What is good in that?"  
  
"But you have the major and Asuka now! And they won't leave you! If you give up to cycle just because fall two or three times, will never know what is the refreshing wind in your face..." Rei says looking at Shinji.  
  
"See that? You're already telling what to do!" Shinji elevates his voice's tone.  
  
"sorry..." Rei says looking back at the floor.  
  
When Shing calm down, he realize what did.  
  
"d-don't sorry... It's me who must sorry. You're just trying to help me and I didn't saw this."  
  
"No, the problem is with me. I never know when don't have to say something. I guess that's why I'm alone. I don't even know why am I talking all this to you. I never talked to someone like this..."  
  
"You do have someone close to you, just don't see who..."  
  
"You mean everybody is here now?"  
  
Suddenly, Kaji and Misato open he bedroom's door and see both sit on the bed.  
  
"er... sorry, I'm disturbing..." Kaji says.  
  
"I think is better you don't Record that..." Misato says to Kensuke.  
  
"What are they doing?" Kensuke says putting the camcorder in the door.  
  
Shinji and Rei stand up quickly.  
  
"You're disturbing nothing..." Shinji says very shamed (as usual)  
  
"This is my gift to a young lady... after the party you can to invite a boy friend to go together" Kai said giving her two cinema's tickets.  
  
Outside, Asuka was envious...  
  
"Kaji is so kindness with her!" Asuka thinks.  
  
"Are you inviting me?" Rei says.  
  
"I would love go with you but Misato couldn't like this. I guess is better you go with someone else!"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't like! If you date with Rei, her future is over..." Misato says.  
  
"Didn't know you consider 'pity' and 'jealousy' the same thing!"  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Misato Said leaving the bedroom.  
  
"I'm glad you learn to trust me!" Kaji says.  
  
After few time, someone arrives in the door. Everybody stops.  
  
"Who's coming?" Kensuke says pointing the camera to the door.  
  
Misato opens and the vision of Ritsuko besides Gendo makes everybody freeze for few seconds.  
  
"I'm glad you could come!" Misato says breaking the ice.  
  
"I found the commander in my way and we came together!" Ritsuko says.  
  
"Where is she?" Gendo says looking for Rei.  
  
Rei goes to the door.  
  
"it's for you..." Gendo says while give her two presents.  
  
"This is our gift!" Ritsuko says.  
  
In one box, there were two earrings. In the other there was a necklace...  
  
Everybody was petrified, waiting her reaction...  
  
"thanks" Rei says.  
  
Everybody breathe again...  
  
Ritsuko and Gendo enter the apartment. Gendo sit in front of TV but don't turn it on. Shinji was standing up near him.  
  
"hi father..."  
  
"hi..." Gendo says looking at TV.  
  
"Do you want eat something?"  
  
"No, thanks..."  
  
PenPen weak up with the noise and was walking in the room when stops in front of Gendo. PenPen looks at the commander and the commander looks at PenPen. Both stay like this for few seconds until PenPen goes to the refrigerator. Gendo back to look at the TV.  
  
Rei sits besides him, using the necklace and the earrings.  
  
"You're very beautiful." Gendo says smiling.  
  
"Thanks" Rei smiling too.  
  
Shinji saw that and is jealous of both.  
  
"I'll back to my bedroom..." Shinji says.  
  
"Right..." Gendo says.  
  
Shinji back to his bedroom and Rei follow him with the eyes.  
  
"HAHAHA... YOU'RE SO FUNNY!" Asuka yells after Kkaji say something.  
  
"Asuka is so weird today..." kensuke says.  
  
"Don't care her! She's just trying to attract attention." Touji says.  
  
After some time, Shinji still in his bed wonder when this party will finish and holding his present to Rei.  
  
Rei enter in the bedroom.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Headache"  
  
"Are you avoiding your father?"  
  
"no..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why is he so different when is with you?" Shinji says.  
  
"He's not different when is with me... he's different when isn't!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Where about you? Are you different when is with him?" Shinji says.  
  
"Do you know me?"  
  
"I wish..."  
  
"So come with me! I wish know you too..." Rei says showing the tickets.  
  
"But the party. It must be perfect..."  
  
"It'll..."  
  
"Everybody will miss you..."  
  
"Asuka is working to nobody miss me..."  
  
"yeah, hehehe... I can hear from here. but where about my father?"  
  
"He's gone..."  
  
Shinji stand up and knock down his present. Shinji and Rei leave the apartment. The box falls open and inside it there is a picture with Rei and Shinji together in the school.  
  
...  
  
=======================================================  
  
Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion characters, situation, and elements are  
  
the product of Gainax and Hideo Anno and are used without permission. I'm not making money with this!  
  
=======================================================  
  
Fanfic wrote in 8/12/2001 and translated in 12/12/2001 by Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
